Secrets Painted In Red
by bulletproofweeks
Summary: Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby meet Jane for the first time and get a glimpse of who he was before. How will Lisbon learn about Jane's past? Jane/Lisbon Friendship, Very Slight Jisbon, Discontinued
1. Detective

**This is just something I started a few weeks ago and decided that it was worth posting. It will be a multi-chapter fic about when Jane first joined the team. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Secrets Painted In Red**

Chapter 1: Detective

Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon entered the main CBI office to find her team of two working diligently on their most recent case. She noted the sheer exhaustion evident in their features and how their movements were slow and forced. They had all three worked through the night, but had arrived at no leads. Cho's eyes were red and tired whilst Rigsby was half-asleep with his head resting sideways on his desk, with his pen slowly slipping from his grip. Normally she would reprimand him for sleeping on the job, but she couldn't blame them. Everyone has a limit.

A little girl had been murdered and her killer was still at large. That thought made Lisbon shudder.

Lisbon, Cho, and Rigsby were scheduled to meet with the victim's family again today for some follow-up questions. She was dreading the meeting because she knew they would end up having to admit that they were out of suspects. Anyone who looked mildly guilty had an ironclad alibi and even those unlikely suspects lacked any motive. They had nothing left to go on.

"Lisbon, may I speak with you?" Mr. Minnelli, her boss, asked as he appeared beside her. As soon as he heard his voice, Rigsby's head shot up from the desk and he looked around nervously with wide eyes. He resembled a dear caught in the headlights.

"Sure," Lisbon replied amiably, yet inside she was dreading the conversation. Minnelli usually interferes only to pressure them to solve a case or deliver bad news. Either way, she could already tell today was going to be a lousy day.

Minnelli lead Lisbon down the hall before stopping and facing her. "You're getting a new team member." He stated, ripping off the metaphorical band-aid in one swift movement. Lisbon stared at him, slowly processing this new information. "I know what you're going to say, but your team is simply overworked and I'm sure with your help he'll learn the ropes quickly." He assured, knowing that Lisbon already hated the idea.

"We're getting along just fine as is. I don't need another agent." Lisbon stressed, trying to hold back her temper. She did not want another team member, but she had to remain civil. After all, this was her boss.

"That's the thing, he's not an agent per say. He's more of an independent detective." Minnelli explained, wary of how she'd react. Lisbon just stared at him. "He doesn't get a badge or a gun." He furthered.

"How would he be of any help to us then? Do you want him to be our secretary or something?" Lisbon remarked, her anger rising. This was not a good time for any surprises.

"He comes highly recommended." Minnelli added firmly.

"Does he have any experience?" Lisbon questioned skeptically.

"A few years back he worked with the local police on some cases and according to his file he gets results." He explained, but Lisbon could sense he was holding back a great deal. She frowned.

"You're hiding something from me." She observed, eyeing him suspiciously. Normally she would be more compliant towards her boss, but today was not a usual day. "What is it?" She furthered, her tone impatient. Her boss frowned.

"This is simply a trial run. I want you to give me a report at the end of the day on his conduct, okay?" Minnelli stated firmly, leaving no room for question. Lisbon was silent. He then nodded and continued to his office with Lisbon in tow. As he stepped into the office, however, Lisbon's mind caught up with her.

"Wait." She remarked as Minnelli sat down at his desk. "You want me to baby-sit some clueless rookie." She realized, trying desperately to control her temper, but with little success. Minnelli tried to respond, but Lisbon's frustration became too much for her.

"This is outrageous! I've been working here for years. Is this some kind of punishment?" She vented. "I do not want some inexperienced 'detective' endangering my team. We have enough to deal with already without having to show around some newbie." Her boss had had enough of her insubordination.

"Lisbon!" He announced firmly. She froze. Minnelli glanced anxiously behind her and Lisbon hesitantly followed his gaze. She turned to see a blond man sitting in the chair next to the door. His head was resting on his hand and his bright blue eyes revealed amusement. He smiled and waved at her with his free hand.

Guilt began to set in. "I-" She had no idea what to say to him, so she turned back to Minnelli.

"This is a non-negotiable order. I expect you to treat him with the utmost respect. Is that understood?" Minnelli reprimanded harshly.

"Yes, boss." Lisbon responded, her eyes drifting to the ground shamefully.

"Now, I strongly recommend you read this file as soon as possible." Minnelli added with a hint of urgency in his eyes as he handed her the folder.

She gave him a bemused look, but repeated, "yes, boss." Minnelli nodded, then signaled for the man to introduce himself. The man was older than she had expected and had beautiful blue eyes and curly blond hair. He was wearing a light-colored three-piece suit and was undoubtedly attractive.

"Hi. I'm Patrick Jane, the clueless rookie." He commented with a clever grin. Lisbon's eyes returned to the floor.

"I-I'm so sorry for what I said… I-"

"No problem." He interrupted with a laugh. Lisbon smiled slightly before leaving the office. Patrick Jane followed. "So Lisbon, I'm not what you expected, am I?" He remarked.

"Not exactly." She replied, still upset about what she had said back there. She paused. "I never told you my name." She observed, glancing at him quizzically.

"What else did Minnelli say about me?" Jane deferred curiously.

"You're some kind of independent detective?" She asked skeptically. Jane's smile broadened. Lisbon was sure she could never forget that 100-watt smile.

"Is that what they call it?" He replied. Lisbon wanted to respond, but they had made it to the main office. Cho and Rigsby looked up from their desks expectantly, eyeing the man curiously.

"We have a new member of the team." Lisbon announced, her tone slightly cheerier. "This is Patrick Jane." Jane smiled.

"Cho and Rigsby." Jane pointed at each of them while announcing their respective names.

"Yeah." Rigsby nodded; surprised he knew who they were. Cho just stared at him curiously.

"You look familiar, like I've seen you on T.V. before." Cho admitted. Lisbon glanced at Jane and saw him flinch slightly, but otherwise there was no change in his expression.

"Probably." He shrugged, feigning indifference. Lisbon looked down at her watch.

"I hate to rush things, but we have a meeting with the teacher in less than an hour and the school is a good distance away." She turned to Cho. "Cho, can you brief…" She paused and looked at the blond-haired man, forgetting his name.

"Jane." He told her, still smiling.

"Can you brief Jane on the case?" Lisbon repeated. Cho nodded.

"Sure, boss." With that they headed towards their car, the new detective tagging along behind them.

* * *

**My other story _Illstarred Trips_ has not been forgotten. I'm just having trouble with the final chapter, but I am working on it. :)**


	2. Psychic

Chapter 2: Psychic

Lisbon drove, Cho sat shotgun, and Rigsby and Jane sat in the back. Jane's eyes were focused on his new coworkers, analyzing every aspect about them and then recording it all in his memory.

"Isn't Jane a girl's name?" Cho asked suddenly, disrupting Jane's observations. He looked forward at the Asian man and shrugged.

"Only as a first name. My name's Patrick." He explained absently. He paused, considering his words. "Out of curiosity, should I call you Cho or Kimball?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"How'd you know my name is Kimball?" Cho asked. Jane grinned again.

"You grew up in San Francisco, correct?" He asked knowingly.

"You googled me." Cho shrugged.

"You were the first kid in preschool to read." Jane explained confidently. "You're quiet now, but as a kid you acted out constantly and when you got mad you had a tendency to destroy things." He continued. "It wasn't until 8th, maybe 9th grade, that you learned the meaning of self-control and-" Cho cut him off, immediately turning in his seat to eye the newest member of the team.

"How do you know-?" He began, but Jane interrupted.

"I'm psychic." He answered simply and Lisbon slammed the brakes, shocked by the words that had escaped his lips. Their car stopped in the middle of an intersection and the cars behind them immediately started honking angrily. Lisbon tore her eyes from the road and stared back at Jane with wide eyes. "You know the light's green." Jane told her, pointing at the light. She turned back to the road and decided to continue through the intersection before starting her rant.

"A guy who thinks he's psychic! Minnelli must really be punishing me." She announced angrily and neither Rigsby nor Cho interfered with their boss when she was in such a foul mood. Of course, Jane didn't mind antagonizing the dark-haired woman.

"Remember when you said I would endanger the whole team. Well, you dead stopped in the middle of an intersection." He pointed out with a clever smile. Lisbon frowned and narrowed her eyes, her gaze focused on the man in the rearview mirror. Jane looked around at Rigsby and Cho to find them both surprised, yet silent. "Is everyone on this team always so tense?" He remarked.

"Just read the file." She snapped and Jane complied, opening the manila folder.

"Sure, Lisbon." He replied cheerily, her angry glare having no effect on him.

* * *

Jane, Rigsby, Cho, and Lisbon had talked to the victim's teacher and the school's principle, but had learned nothing more about the murder of the little girl, Amy Fowler. She had been a good, outgoing student and something of an attention-seeker, but that was all they had gotten from the interview. Under Lisbon's explicit orders, Jane hadn't said anything during the meeting and had just watched the agents ask the questions. He knew they were wasting time desperately grasping for some kind of break in the case and that the teacher had nothing to hide… well at least not in relation to Amy's murder. Lisbon feared they were getting no closer to a killer.

None of the agents wanted to return to the office and with little else to do, the CBI team had gone to lunch in a small café in downtown Sacramento. They were sitting in a booth by the far wall, removed from the rest of the patrons. Cho was sitting by the wall with Jane next to him while Rigsby sat across from Cho with Lisbon next to him. Cho had his head down on the table, having fallen asleep halfway into their meal. Lisbon had never seen the man so tired, let alone give in to that overwhelming exhaustion. Rigsby, on the other hand, had a new burst of energy and excitement, probably related to the three cups of coffee he had downed in the last twenty minutes. Lisbon seemed slightly dazed, but she still had enough energy to eye the new detective suspiciously.

"I still think the teacher was hiding something." Rigsby remarked suddenly. Jane smiled.

"She is." He agreed confidently. "She's having an affair on her husband." He insisted. Lisbon glared at him, but didn't argue. She just had to survive the rest of the day and then this crazy physic detective would be out of her life for good. Admiration sparkled in Rigsby's eyes, as he seemed to believe Jane. He leaned forward towards the blond-haired man.

"So you're a legit psychic?" He asked uncertainly, genuinely curious. Jane grinned mischievously.

"Define legit." He commented. Rigsby considered his words and then had an idea.

"What am I thinking right now?" He asked quickly, trying to rush his answer. Jane didn't hesitate, having already predicted Rigsby's question.

"I need to think of something really random so this guy has no chance of knowing what I'm thinking." Jane explained confidently, not allowing Rigsby time to think of anything else. Rigsby's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. You are psychic!" He announced, impressed. Jane smiled triumphantly and looked over at Lisbon to find that she was still glaring at him disapprovingly. "I'll be right back." Rigsby dismissed himself, needing to go to the men's room. Lisbon got to her feet and allowed Rigsby to pass. Once he had disappeared, she settled back into her seat, a permanent frown on her face. Jane didn't let her disapproval bother him. He simply smiled at her.

"You don't like me." He observed. Lisbon laughed sarcastically.

"Didn't need to be a psychic to see that." She retorted, taking a sip of her soda. Jane tilted his head as he tried to understand his new boss.

"I don't think it's for the reasons you're letting on." He explained. Lisbon's eyes darkened briefly before softening as she suddenly had a realization. She sighed and brushed her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's unfair for me to take it out on you." She admitted, turning her eyes to the ice cubes in her drink. She shook her glass slightly, her mind reverting back to the bloody crime scene. "This case is depressing. A young girl was murdered and we just can't seem to get a break in it." She explained, not looking at the man. Had she been looking at him, she would have seen him flinch at her words. After another moment of silence, she glanced over at Cho before meeting Jane's solemn blue eyes. "We haven't slept in days now and I'm just not in a good state of mind to handle someone like you." She confessed.

"Someone like me?" Jane questioned curiously. "Charming? Intelligent?" He ventured.

"Conceited." Lisbon corrected him blithely. Jane fought back a smile as he eyed her intently. He leaned forward across the table.

"You think you know me." He observed.

"I think I have an idea." Lisbon replied confidently.

"You shouldn't base your opinion of someone solely on first impressions." Jane informed her. She rolled her eyes. She really had no patience to spare on this man. "Otherwise, you're off to a lousy start." Jane added with a teasing smile. Lisbon's lips curved slightly into a faint smile.

"Duly noted." She responded, wanting to end their conversation. Just as she finished speaking, their waitress appeared by their table with a flirty smile dancing on her lips, her attention focused solely on Jane. Throughout lunch, the woman had kept returning to their table just so she could talk to Jane, obviously liking the attractive man. The waitress had light brown hair, pretty green eyes, and was noticeably thin.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked Jane while ignoring Lisbon. Jane flashed her a charming smile.

"No thank you." He replied politely, turning back to Lisbon. The waitress started to leave, but decided to go for it, summoning all her courage so she could address the detective. She hovered near Jane until he turned back to her with a smile.

"I know this may sound forward and I don't normally do this, but… I was wondering if you were free sometime…" She started nervously with a hopeful shine in her green eyes. Jane's smile fell slightly, knowing he had to reject her.

"Uh, sorry…" he replied kindly, "but I'm married." Jane confessed, lifting his hand and showing her the gold wedding band clinging to his finger. Her smile faded and her cheeks flushed a faint pink with embarrassment.

"Oh." She replied shyly. Lisbon just watched Jane; surprised that she hadn't noticed the ring before. "This is embarrassing." The waitress admitted. Jane laughed a little to lighten the tension.

"Don't worry about it." He assured her with a smile. The waitress returned his smile.

"I'll return with the check." She finished before heading back towards the kitchen. Jane watched her leave before turning back to Lisbon to read her reaction.

"You're married." Lisbon stated, more to herself as a means of processing this new piece of information. It made sense that he was married. After all, most good-looking men his age had families. For some reason, she had assumed he was single like the rest of them. Jane nodded faintly. Lisbon caught a flicker of sadness flash in his bright blue eyes. "Do you have any kids?" Lisbon ventured with a small curious smile.

Jane's gaze drifted to the table and a soft smile caressed his lips.

"A daughter." He answered simply, not looking up, as if recalling a memory. Lisbon just watched him thoughtfully. "It's her birthday today." He added in a solemn tone, his eyes still trained on the table as if the world around him didn't exist. Lisbon frowned curiously, confused by the man's expression of contradicting emotions.

"How old is she?" She asked. Jane suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked up at his new boss. Lisbon could tell he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. He sighed in defeat.

"You should read the file Minnelli gave you." He told her. For the first time since meeting Jane, his expression was serious and lacked even a faint glimmer of hope in his eyes. Lisbon felt her muscles tense and an empty feeling settled into her chest as she witnessed the sudden transformation.

"Why?" She asked, bemused. Before he could answer Rigsby returned to the table with a cheery grin plastered on his face.

"The bathrooms are really nice here! They smell like oranges." He remarked happily. Lisbon and Jane finally broke eye contact to look at the agent. "So what are we talking about?" Rigsby asked curiously.


End file.
